Ligeiramente Gravidos
by Hyde 'Kyuubi no Yoku
Summary: O que aconteceria se Naruto fica-se Gravido? Resumo pessimo, sem ideias pra resumo vou apanhar pela quarta vez. SasuNaru.Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Yooooooooooo mina-san!!!

Wuaaaaaa, to eu aqui novamente depois de tanto tempo, claro com o meu cerebro de peixe fiquei sumida por um tempo, sem inspiração ç.ç. Mas agora estou de volta Muahahahahahahahahaha, com uma fic muito especial de Naruto, tive essa ideia a partir de um filme que eu assisti do qual eu nao me lembro mais ¬¬" *apanha* . Bom entao aproveite a fic, tenho uma boa leitura e mandem reviews please i.i. seus dedos nao vao cair se fizer esse pequeno favor nao é? *apanha²*

**legenda:**

**Fulando: **blá-blá-blá.-

ação do personagem:

Fulando: -blá-blá-blá. -

pensamentos em italico:

Fulando: _blá-blá-blá_

** Ligeiramente grávidos**

1- _**Gravido?**_

Mal começava a manha, e os recém-casados já estavam discutindo, mas, qual o motivo?Era que um queria ter filhos e o outro não encontrava cabimento a isso, como poderiam ter filhos se eram dois homens?Apesar do mesmo querer dar continuidade ao seu clã, mas, não iria doar seus genes para uma mulher desconhecida, vai que ela tenta raptar o filho deles e pedir resgate? Ou de repente ela sumia do mapa com o filho deles e nunca mais aparecia, essas eram as preocupações do moreno e elas só estavam começando, afinal, o loiro tinha se tornado Hokage a pouco tempo e já fazia um mês que tinham se casado, apesar da primeira discussão ser de qual nome seria mudado, agora estavam discutiam em ter filhos.

-porque você não quer ter filhos? –perguntou um rapaz de cabelos espetados loiros, olhos azuis como o céu, com três riscos em cada bochecha do rosto. –

-eu já falei, não quero que nosso filho (a) nasça de uma mulher qualquer. –falou cruzando os braços um rapaz de cabelos negros azulados, e olhos negros. –

-primeiro, foi difícil chegar a um acordo em relação aos nossos nomes, agora isso!- se jogando no sofá da sala de estar de seu novo lar. –

-mas confesse, Uchiha Naruto ficou muito melhor do que Uzumaki Sasuke. –

O loiro ficou emburrado, cruzando os braços irritado, o moreno riu de leve com o bico do loiro emburrado, o que raramente acontecia, mas, estava acontecendo freqüentemente durante aquelas semanas, o mesmo se aproxima do loiro, colocando sua mão sobre a cabeça do mesmo bagunçando mais seu cabelo do que estava antes. O moreno suspirou e observava o loiro emburrado no sofá.

Sasuke: já que você quer tanto ter um filho, eu...- fez uma pausa, e suspirou calmamente. – eu concordo com sua proposta.

O loiro olhou para o moreno abrindo um sorriso largo, abraçou o moreno que estava de pé a sua frente, quase o derrubando no chão por causa do impacto.

XxX

Naruto não podia demorar muito para sair de casa, afinal, tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer, cuidar de sua vila é claro, mas também assinar documentos importantes, mas, sairia para a clínica junto com o seu teme, mas, antes deixaria as coisas em ordem. Mal colocava os pés no corredor para seu escritório e uma multidão de ninjas ficava em volta de si, mostrando pilhas de papeis que o próprio precisava assinar, ao chegar em sua sala ainda tinha mais papeis para assinar, eram pilhas e pilhas sobre sua mesa, assim ate o loiro que tinha esse grande sonho se desanimava com aquela papelada para assinar. Sem rodeios sentou-se em sua cadeira e puxou umas das folhas do topo dos montes de documentos, pegou a caneta que estava do lado de umas das pilhas, mal começara a ler e não entendera nenhuma palavra do papel, pegou o dicionário em uma das gavetas para entender o que os documentos falavam. Bateram na porta do escritório do Hokage, mas, ninguém respondeu, o moreno estava impaciente, mas bateu mais uma vez, e nada, abriu a porta do escritório e não sabe como conseguiu ver o loiro através de tanto papel, o mesmo estava dormindo sobre o dicionário que estava aberto, o moreno sorriu de canto da boca com a cena que presenciava naquele momento, confessava que estava com pena de acordá-lo, parecia um anjo adormecido, mas, sabia que teria de acordá-lo, aproximou-se da mesa, e cutucou de leve no rosto do loiro adormecido, que despertou assustado fazendo a mesa balançar desabando as pilhas de papel sobre si.

Sasuke: como sempre, desajeitado dobe.

O loiro olhou para o moreno com os papeis sobre si, dando um sorriso sem graça, levantou-se tentando juntar os papeis que estavam no chão, o moreno fez o mesmo, ajudando-o a juntar os papeis que estavam no chão. Após colocá-los sobre a mesa, o jovem Hokage soltou um longo suspiro, se sentando novamente em sua cadeira.

Sasuke: levanta.

Naruto: o que?

Sasuke: você já se esqueceu o porquê de eu vir aqui?

O loiro olhou confuso o moreno a sua frente, olhou para o teto e abaixou a cabeça um pouco, quando se lembrou do combinado de manha que logo se levantou correndo encarando o moreno.

Naruto: desculpe...eu quase me esqueci. –falou coçando a cabeça sem graça. –

O moreno nada disse, apenas virou-se para a porta abrindo-a novamente esperando o loiro acompanhá-lo, o mesmo nada disse, apenas aproximou-se do moreno que o esperava.

XxX

E estavam eles, sentados em um banco do hospital, esperando a enfermeira chamá-los o moreno fitava o loiro do seu lado que estava impaciente folheando uma revista antiga do hospital, que não lhe interessava, logo uma mulher de vestes brancas os chamam para falar com a medica, ambos seguiam a enfermeira, mas uma sala aberta chamou a atenção do loiro. Entrou na sala que sobre a mesa havia seringas , espere ai, seringas? O loiro mais curioso aproximou-se da mesa, onde continha a bandeja de seringas, o mesmo pegou uma em sua mão uma com etiqueta colada em volta, não conseguia ler o que estava escrito, quando finalmente, estava entendo a letra, uma enfermeira o gritou fazendo-o escorregar no chão e cair sobre a seringa.

Enfermeira: Hokage-sama. –falou se aproximando do loiro caído no chão. – o senhor esta bem?

O jovem Hokage sentou-se no chão tirando a seringa que tinha perfurado sua pele abaixo do umbigo, olhou para a enfermeira e riu de sua desgraça e coçou a cabeça sem graça.

Naruto: eu estou bem. –falou sem graça. –

Enfermeira: ai ,ai não nos assuste assim Hokage-sama, vamos, a medica os espera.

Naruto: esta bem. –falo se levantando e se dirigindo para a porta seguindo o corredor ate a sala indicada pela enfermeira. –

XxX

O moreno já estava ficando impaciente com a demora, se tratando de naruto, quando não esta em batalhas, qualquer coisa, poderia chamar sua atenção, logo o moreno avista o mesmo no final do corredor acenando para si com aquele sorriso bobo que tanto o encanta.

Sasuke: se perdeu no caminho dobe? –perguntou com um tom irônico na voz. –

Naruto: é...por ai...- falou coçando a cabeça sem graça mais uma vez. –

Sasuke: vamos, a medica quer conversar conosco. –falou abrindo a porta do consultório esperando alguma ação do loiro. –

O loiro adentrou o consultório sendo seguido pelo moreno. Ao entardecer ambos conseguiram sair daquela consulta que a medica repetia mais de uma vez o que ambos deveriam fazer, naruto não queria voltar hoje para o escritório, deixara sua papelada para a manha seguinte, sentia-se cansado naquela tarde. Ao chegarem em casa, o loiro quis ir tomar um banho, estava cansado e queria tirar a "sujeira" daquele ambiente medico, enquanto sasuke lavava suas mãos do ambiente hospitalar, para poder mexer nos alimentos. Sasuke não queria que naruto come-se somente ramen, ele praticamente teve que obrigá-lo a se alimentar com uma dieta saudável que o mesmo preparava. Naruto sai de seu banho com o cabelo ainda um pouco molhado, com alguns fios colando em sua testa por estarem molhados, usava uma bermuda laranja ate os joelhos, e uma camisa de manga curta branca, com a toalha em sua nuca ainda enxugando o cabelo. Sasuke tinha deixado a mesa posta, e foi tomar seu banho, escutar uma medica falar as mesmas coisas de forma diferente, o loiro se sentou na mesa, e ficou a esperar sua espo...opa! Seu marido para jantarem juntos. Logo que o moreno saiu, suas vestes eram uma calça comprida preta e uma camiseta branca, quando chegou a cozinha, pensava que seu anjo já tinha se alimentado, mas, se enganou, o loiro permanecia sentado na cadeira, com o seu sorriso radiante para ele, o moreno mantinha sua expressão seria e fria, sentou-se numa cadeira perto a do loiro.

Sasuke: porque você comeu? –perguntou ao loiro que ainda mantinha o sorriso desenhado em seus lábios. –

Naruto: porque eu gosto de jantar com sua presença. –falou num tom divertido.-

Nada mais foi dito, ambos jantavam juntos sem falar em nada. Após o termino do jantar, a louça foi lavada pelo moreno e a mesa retirada pelo loiro, enquanto o moreno lavava a louça, o loiro envolveu seus braços em volta da cintura do mesmo, que logo que termino virou-se de frente para o loiro e o envolveu em seus braços, acariciando os cabelos loiros do mesmo, relaxando totalmente, logo beijando a testa dele.

Sasuke: eu te amo. –falou roucamente para que somente ele pudesse escutar. –

Naruto: eu também te amo. –respondeu o loiro fechando os olhos e encostando a cabeça no abdômen definido do mesmo em sua frente. –

Ficaram abraçados por um bom tempo, trocando beijos e abraços carinhosos entre si, ate que o loiro começou a demonstrar sinais de sono, o moreno o acompanhou ate o quarto, onde ambos se deitaram e ficaram abraçados, o moreno continuava acariciar o cabelo do loiro, que aos poucos foi caindo no sono, assim fazendo o mesmo.

XxX

Na manha seguinte, o loiro não se sentia bem, estava enjoado e via tudo girar a sua volta, o moreno se preocupa com o estado de seu amado, logo levou sua mão a testa do mesmo, estava sem febre, sasuke falou para que ele permanece-se deitado. Ao chegar ao escritório do Hokage, o moreno avisou que o mesmo estava sem condições físicas para comparecer, e que levaria os documentos para a casa do mesmo, ninguém contestou, afinal ninguém contestava Uchiha Sasuke, com aquela cara de mal encarado e olhar congelante, ninguém se atreveria a desafiá-lo, quem o desafia-se estava morto. O moreno pegou os documentos mais importantes e levou para casa. Chegando em casa, o loiro ainda permanecia deitado enjoado, sasuke colocou os documentos sobre o criado-mudo e sentou-se na beirada da cama, mas, o loiro virou-se para o outro lado, deixando o moreno confuso.

Sasuke: o que foi? –perguntou olhando o loiro confuso. –

Naruto: o seu perfume e muito forte, isso ta me enjoando. –falou se encolhendo todo. –

Sasuke: como assim? Perai...dobe, você esta...grávido?!-perguntou meio incrédulo de sua afirmação. –

Naruto o olhou espantado, como assim? Ele grávido? Não precisava ser nenhum esperte para saber quando uma mulher estará grávida, mas um homem?!Como isso aconteceu? Perguntas ecoavam pela cabeça de ambos, foi quando o loiro lembrou-se da seringa perfurando sua pele naquele dia, mas, não sabia o conteúdo da seringa, foi quando a fixa caiu, quer disser que continha um ovulo na seringa, e não sabia desse detalhe.

Sasuke: bem...parece que nenhuma louca agora ira raptar nosso filho. –falou com um sorriso irônico. –

Naruto: teme...Cale a boca. –falou cruzando os braços. –

_proximo capitulo:_

_-Como assim esta gravido?- falou pespantado com a noticia. -_

_-Nem nós sabemos como isso aconteceu. -falou no seu mesmo tom de voz, com um pouco de irritação. -_

_XxX_

Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

esperam que tenho gostado do primeiro capitulo, os proximos? Depende de vocês, mandem reviews para mim, se nao mandar, eu travo essa coisa u.ú

Muahahahahahahhahaha!!!!*apanha³* ¬¬. Bom... Agora papo serio, se mandar reviews vocês podem me dar ideias tambem se quiserem, podem ajudar-me a deixa-la mais interessante essas paradas todas ai, entao agora eu me despeso de vocês, Hyde-chan desligado. :D


	2. Meses e mais meses

Yoooooo!!! olha eu aqui de novo 8D, com mais um capitulo muy loko ;3, ta bom, esse capitulo nao deve estar com muita graça, mas, prometo que o proximo tera muito graça 8D, ta legal vou parar de amolar vcs e deixar vcs lerem bjos fuiXXXX.

**legenda:**

**Fulando: **blá-blá-blá.-

ação do personagem:

Fulando: -blá-blá-blá. -

pensamentos em italico:

Fulando: _blá-blá-blá_

2-Meses e mais meses

O loiro dormia tranquilamente ao lado de seu amado, abraçava-o com força, para que ele não saísse de perto dele, apesar dele saber que nunca faria isso, logo foi acordando com uma sensação estranha, aquilo incomodava e muito, levantou-se de sua cama e correu para o banheiro, logo se viu ajoelha em frente ao sanitário, colocando tudo pra fora, por quantos meses teria de agüentar? 9 meses certo? Seriam longos 9 meses, 1 mês se passou depois daquele dia na clínica, as mudanças de humor já podiam ser notadas por todos...por TODOS mesmo.

-eh....Hokage-sama?-perguntava um ninja timidamente atrás da porta. –

Naruto: O que é?- perguntou num tom mal-humorado para o ninja que estará na porta. –

-b...bem...é que tem alguns documentos importantes para assinar e...

Logo pode ser ouvido um bater de mãos na mesa de madeira maciça, se levantando da cadeira com um olhar fucilante assustando o ninja informante que se encolheu atrás da porta com a reação do Hokage.

Naruto: SERA QUE SÓ TEM EU AQUI NESSA BUDEGA?!NAO TA VENDO QUE EU TO IRRITADO SEU BAKA?SUMA DO MEU ESCRITORIO AGORAAAAAA!!!!

Apesar de não ter terminado a frase, o ninja logo desapareceu da porta, fechando a porta imediatamente e correndo para longe da mesma, para que não senti a fúria do Hogake-sama, durante esses dias, ele tinha andado muito estressado ultimamente, e ninguém sabia o motivo do estresse dele, perguntaram a seu "companheiro" o uchiha, mas, o mesmo não confessou o que estressava tanto o loiro, apesar dele saber que é normal numa gravidez. Ta certo que tudo enjoava naruto, mas, ele ainda insistia em comer ramen, que mane comer ramen, ta grávido, a dieta que sasuke permanecia para o loiro, era saudável tanto pra ele e tanto para o seu filho, mas, o loiro queria recusar a dieta do moreno que a esse ponto já tinha perdido a paciência.

Sasuke: dobe...já é a 80° vez que falo isso...é para o seu bem e para o bem do bebê. –falou um tom de irritação da voz. –

Naruto: O QUE ISSO TEM HAVER COMIGO?!!!!

O moreno fechou a mão em um punho, mas, não acertaria no loiro, mas, bem que queria, para largar de teimosia e ouvi-lo, só não socava ele naquele momento porque o loiro esta com uma vida frágil dentro dele, desfez o punho e abaixou sua mão, encostando-se na parede fechando seus olhos negros e respirando fundo contando ate dez mentalmente para botar as idéias no lugar, o loiro permanecia sentado no sofá emburrado e com seus braços cruzados, fazendo bico, essa era uma cena que sasuke não dispensava seu comentário,"que fofo", era o pensamente que passava em sua cabeça, logo sentou-se ao lado do loiro o abraçando pela cintura, acariciando sua barriga.

Sasuke: por favor dobe. Pense pelo menos em nosso bebê, para nascer saudável. –falou com tom de voz mais sereno, mantendo a mão na barriga do mesmo. –

O loiro olhou nos olhos negros do moreno e soltou um longo suspiro e encostando a cabeça no ombro do mesmo, fechando os seus olhos azuis, refletindo o que o moreno acabara de falar, abriu seus olhos e fitou os olhos negros do moreno, com um tom mal-humorado respondeu a ele.

Naruto:ta... Farei pelo nosso filho. –falou com a cara emburrada e com os braços cruzado ainda. –

O sorriso vitorioso não pôde deixar de surgir nos lábios do moreno, que permaneceu abraço com o loiro que ainda estava emburrado e continuou a desliza sua mão sobre a barriga do mesmo, aquela felicidade que o contagiava quando passava sua mão pálida sobre a barriga do loiro era inimaginável naquele momento.

XxX

O loiro continuava com suas alterações de humor, afinal, esses meses seriam turbulentos e estressantes, mas, isso não o impedia de continuar sendo o Hokage-sama. O moreno tinha ido as compras, pra variar, ele que tomava conta das compras, alias era ele que tomava conta da maioria das coisas da casa,as vezes ate ajudava o loiro em seu trabalho, já o zoavam de sasUKE, mas, isso não o afetava, só queria o bem de seu loiro, ninguém ainda sabia daquela noticia, apesar de ter passado 1 mês do acontecimento, em meio as compras encontra uma pessoa conhecida, essa mesma sorriu em ver quem era, correu ate o moreno o cumprimentando.

-sasuke-kun!- gritou o ser que o avistou de longe, o moreno o encarou como sempre, sem nenhuma palavra dita. – já faz muito tempo que não nos vemos.

Essa pessoa era Lee, não havia mudado muito seu vestuário, continuava a usar aquela roupa de treinamento verde-musgo, a única diferença era a jaqueta que usava que diferenciava de seu vesti mento de infância, seu cabelo continuava o mesmo corte, e suas sobrancelhas grossas, sorria para o amigo que o encarava serio como costumava.

Sasuke: o que faz aqui Lee? – perguntou mantendo sua seriedade em mente. –

Lee: ah...estou comprando algumas coisas que estão em falta em casa, e como esta naruto-kun?-perguntou radiante, esperando alguma resposta do amigo a sua frente.-

Sasuke: ...naruto ele esta...grávido.

Lee por um momento parou, e fitou o amigo, logo deu uma gargalhada, mas, logo teve fim , ao olhar nos olhos negros do mesmo, fazendo uma careta incrédula e surpresa ao mesmo tempo, e logo veio uma bateria de perguntas para o moreno, que não teve o tempo para responder, que respondeu somente uma pergunta.

Sasuke: não sabemos como isso aconteceu, só sei que agora ele esta e pronto. –falou virando o rosto um pouco, escondendo sua face levemente rubra, mantendo-se sério. –

Lee: incrível!!-exclamava sorrindo e enchendo-o mais ainda o moreno de perguntar não as respondendo. –

XxX

Batia os dedos na mesa, estava entediado e enjoado, já tinha sido a 3° vez naquele dia que havia corrido pro banheiro, e ainda continuava de mau-humor, já tinha terminado de assinar uma pilha dos documentos que haviam pedido, estava com fome, mas, se comesse enjoaria de novo e teria de correr novamente pro banheiro, se vise mais uma vez aquele sanitário acho que pularia daquele prédio no mesmo instante, logo a porta do escritório se abriu, revelando um dos ninjas ANBUS, sabia que com esses a coisa séria, mas, logo viu que era um conhecido quando tirou sua mascara, o loiro não teve nenhuma reação, permaneceu sentado, estava sem forças para demonstrar qualquer animação em ver essa pessoa.

- o que houve naruto?Esse trabalho é tão estressante que o deixou sem forças?- falava ironizando o rapaz, que nada fez apenas o encarou com um olhar fuzil ante. –

Naruto: não enche Kiba! Não estou pra brincadeiras hoje.- gruiu apoiando o cotovelo na mesa, apoiando a cabeça em sua mão. –

Kiba riu com a resposta do loiro, adentrou mais a sala, fechando a porta atrás de si, sendo seguido Akamaru, o ninja ANBU aproximou-se da mesa onde permanecia sentado o loiro o encarando com o olhar fuzil ante para ele.

Kiba: eu soube o que ouve com você, fala sério! Como você conseguiu fazer isso? – perguntou com um tom sarcástico em sua voz e ao mesmo tempo de surpresa. –

Naruto: aaaaaahhhh....como você soube disso?-perguntou demonstrando irritação em sua voz. –

Kiba: bem....tenho lá minhas fontes. –falou em um tom brincalhão, mas, isso não fez o loiro mudar sua expressão facial. –

Naruto: grrr....não to afim, se você veio aqui só pra me fazer essas perguntas, pode se retirar, senão fizer, receio que não poderá ter filhos. –falou virando a cadeira para a janela, e ficando de costas ao ninja que obedecendo à ordem, se retirou do escrito, mas o mais rápido que pôde. –

É pelo visto aqueles meses não passariam rápido, seriam 9 e longos meses.


	3. Jantar entre amigos

**Yoooo!!!Estou eu aqui com mais um capitulo ;D. **

**Gomen ne pela demora, eu tive muitas festas para ir, muita pra comemorar e problemas de relacionamento para resolver, pois bem, por isso quase não termino esse capitulo, a parada pode esquentar um pouco, mas, não colocarei lutas aqui, afinal é uma fic paternal, pois bem, vou deixar vocês lerem e vo parar de enrolação. Bjos e boa leitura.**

3_**- jantar entre amigos**_

Já era o 3° mês, e os enjôos foram diminuindo e desejos de comer coisas estranhas foram surgindo, ta bom, aquilo era normal no estado em que ele estava, sua barriga já estava maior do que a 2 meses atrás, as roupas tinham que ser um pouco mais largas, para tentar esconder um pouco, ninguém podia saber o que estava acontecendo, ele grávido?Não podia deixar que mais ninguém soubesse, somente seus amigos sabiam dessa historia apesar de ser um pouco absurdo, não um pouco não, TOTALMENTE absurdo, como isso aconteceu? Ta bom, fora do contesto natural, o loiro se encontrava sentado numa cadeira da sala de jantar colocando a mesa, enquanto o moreno preparava o jantar na cozinha, haviam convidados naquela noite, já fazia muito tempo que eles não jantavam juntos, depois de 5 anos, tudo ficou mais complicado para eles, alguns tinham passado para ANBU e outros estavam cumprindo missões fora da vila, e aquela noite, seria para que se relaxassem e se divertirem.

Naruto: ah que horas eles falaram quem viriam?- perguntou colocando mais um prato sobre a mesa.–

Sasuke: as 19:00. –falou desligando colocando as panelas sobre a mesa. –

Naruto já começara a ficar emburrado, estava mal-humorado como sempre, mas, com o nível de mau-humor elevado pelo normal, sua barriga roncava, mas, não era o único com fome, a vida que estava entro de si também demonstrara sinal de fome, o moreno riu do rosto do loiro que se contorcia, colocou a mão sobre a cabeça do mesmo bagunçando o cabelo loiro, o mesmo levantou a cabeça para poder encará-lo, foi quando o moreno encostou os lábios levemente aos do loiro, que o retribuiu, mas aquele momento logo foi quebrado quando a campainha tocou, o loiro levantou-se da cadeira, encerrando o beijo, abriu a porta resmungando baixo, quando se deparou com Kiba na porta, com aquele sorriso zombado de costume, o loiro mantinha-se emburrado, dando passagem para que todos entrassem e se acomodassem na sala, alguns se sentaram no sofá, e outros preferiram sentassem em uma das poltronas na sala.

Sasuke: só esperem um pouco, que o jantar esta esfriando um pouco.- falou escorando na parede. –

-aahhhhh, mas, eu to com fome. –resmungou umas das pessoas presentes. –

-tinha que se o Chouji. –falou uma loira dos olhos azuis claros, com os braços cruzados. –

Chouji: hm....¬/¬. – encarando a loira com um olhar mortal, que a mesma o ignorou. –

Naruto: eu sentia saudades disso dattebayo!- falou com os olhos lacrimejando sendo abraçado pelo moreno ao seu lado. –

Sasuke: não liguem, ele anda meio sensível esses meses. –falou abraço com o loiro acariciando a cabeça do mesmo. –

Ino: ah é verdade...deixe-nos ver? –falou com os olhos brilhando para naruto. –

O loiro sorriu sem graça, coçando a nuca sem graça, aproximou-se de ino, que colocou suas sobre a barriga do mesmo, sentindo a pequena vida se mexer dentro do mesmo, a loira sorriu de orelha a orelha, logo deu um grito que fez todos se afastarem dela menos naruto que a olhava meio espantado com uma gota caindo sobre sua face.

-podia ser menos escandalosa?- resmungou mais uma pessoa presente. –

Ino: ai shika, você não se emociona com nada mesmo né?-falou irritada fuzilando shikamaru com os olhos. –

Shikamaru: eu só vim aqui porque vim dar parabéns pelo naruto ter se tornado Hokage-sama. –falou colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça apoiando-a. –

Sasuke: ta legal, vamos nos sentar a mesa o jantar já deve ter esfriado um pouco. –falou segurando a mão do loiro, se dirigindo a sala de jantar que estava próxima da sala.-

XxX

Todos se dirigiram a mesa de jantar, tomando seus lugares na mesma, alguns conversavam alegremente, e outros como o Chouji, elogiavam o cheiro e emanava pela sala, logo todos estavam se servindo mantendo a conversa animada.

Naruto: itadaikimasu!. –falou comendo sem pausar para falar. –

O moreno do seu lado segurou seu braço de leve dando um sinal para ir mais devagar, o loiro entendendo o sinal diminuiu o ritmo. O jantar continuava animado, ate que Chouji percebe que tinha um único pedaço de carne sobrando, como ainda estava com fome, aproveitaria a brecha já que todos tinham jantado, e não tinha sobrado mais ninguém, com os hagis aproximou-se do prato de carne, mas, antes que pudesse pega-la, o loiro havia pegado uma ponta da carne enquanto chouji havia pegado a outra.

Chouji: ei naruto! Esse pedaço de carne é meu.- falou puxando para seu prato. –

Naruto: nem vem, eu peguei primeiro. –falou puxando para si. –

Os dois ficaram puxando um para o outro ate que a carne de partiu ao meio, jogando os dois batendo nas costas das cadeiras onde estavam sentados.

Chouji: pelo menos eu consegui uma parte da carne. –falou colocando-a na boca e a engolindo sem mastigar de tão macia que estava. –

Ino: vocês brigam ate por carne!- exclamou , dando um cascudo bem dado em Chouji, que grunhiu com o contato bruto. –

Sakura: e a porca chama a atenção de todo na mesa. –irritou-se cruzando os braços. –

Ino: olha quem fala testa de marquise!- retrucou à loira, irritando à testuda que coincidentemente estava do seu lado. –

Sai permanecia em silencio, como sempre, Ino e Sakura brigando como sempre, Chouji gemendo de dor pelo cascudo de Ino, Shikamaru suspirando um "problemático" baixo, Temari e Kankuro que não haviam se pronunciado no momento que tinham chegado, Gaara apenas os observava em silencio, pra que se pronunciar no meio de tanta confusão, naruto estava já com uma veia pussando, levantou-se bruscamente da mesa batendo na mesma com suas Iris tomando a cor vermelha, e as garras encravando na mesa.

Naruto: CALADOS!!-quando grito ecoou pelo lugar, todos que brigavam ficaram em silencio, logo os olhos azuis voltam e as garras somem.-

Todos se ente olharam e sentiram o clima pesar por alguns segundos, mas logo se extinguiu voltando a ter o clima agradável de antes, o loiro sentou-se na cadeira, levando a mão sobre sua testa fechando os olhos respirando fundo, sentindo a vida em sai se agitar, o moreno colocou a mão sobre o ombro do loiro que se acalmou por completo, apoiando a cabeça no ombro do moreno. Logo após do jantar o moreno fitou o loiro que permanecia sentado no sofá, fechara a porta se despedindo de seu ultimo amigo, sentou-se do lado do loiro que fitava o chão pensativo, acariciou o rosto do loiro que logo saiu de seus pensamentos e fitou o moreno do seu lado, soltou um longo suspiro e apoiou sua cabeça no ombro do moreno que logo voltou a acariciar seus cabelos loiro-dourados, o moreno beijou a testa do loiro que fechou os olhos em seguida, sasuke o acompanhara ate o quarto o deitando, o cobrindo, pegou suas roupas e se dirigiu para o banheiro para tomar um banho relaxante, depois daquela noite, precisava disso, o loiro virava de um lado para o outro, começou a soar frio, em sua mente, estava ele naquele mesmo lugar onda havia encontrado a Kyuubi pela primeira vez, e lá estava aquele portão de grades com um selo o prendendo, sobre seus pés água, olhava fixamente para o portão, de onde a Kyuubi se materializou em bolhas de água ferventes, o loiro continuava a fita-la, já estava acostumado com a aparição da mesma, e como de costume dava aquela risada sarcástica.

Kyuubi: _porque me encara assim Naruto? –perguntou curiosa olhando o jovem a sua frente. –_

Naruto: o que foi aquilo hoje no jantar? – perguntou serio, arrancando mais risada da kyuubi. –

Kyuubi: _huhuhuhuhuhu.... Yare, yare, não fui eu que fiz aquilo, porque não se pergunta isso? Foi você que se descontrolou, não eu._

Naruto: humpf....não me venha com ironias hoje Kyuubi, não estou para elas hoje.

Kyuubi:_ huhuhuhuhuhu....Yare, yare, é impressionante que com apenas 18 anos conseguiu se tornar Hokage, interessante. _

Naruto: não me venha com tais ironias, que agora eu posso respondê-las da maneira que jamais esquecera. –falou com um tom de ironia na voz. –

Kyuubi:_ eu sei o porquê de estar sempre estressado esses dias, eu vivo dentro de você, e sei o que você sente, e o que você deixa de sentir, então não adianta esconder-me seus sentimentos._

Naruto: humpf...se já terminou, eu preciso ir dormir, amanhã eu tenho que ir para o escritório.

Kyuubi:_é melhor não ir amanhã, deixe que seu conselheiro va em seu lugar, agora não esta dando mais para você esconder...._

O loiro olhou surpreso para a Kyuubi, estava certa que já não estava dando mais para esconder sua barriga que crescia com os meses, ainda meio surpreso, assentiu positivo com a cabeça e logo pode ver que já estava em seu quarto e sasuke o olhava meio confuso.

Sasuke: com quem estava falando dobe? –perguntou curioso para o loiro a sua frente. –

Naruto: ninguém em especial teme.

Sasuke: o que ela quer?- perguntou com um tom de voz mais serio. –

Naruto: ela falou para deixar meu conselheiro ir no meu lugar...

Sasuke o olhou apenas, e nada disse, apenas sentou-se do lado do loiro fazendo o mesmo encostar em seu ombro fechando seus olhos azuis, dando um sorriso pequeno.

Sasuke: é melhor descansar amanha dobe, você esta trabalhando demais. –falou acariciando o cabelo do mesmo. –

Naruto: esta bem, avise amanhã ao Neji que ele ficara no meu lugar. –falou se deitando na cama e se cobrindo com o lençol. –

Sasuke assentiu positivamente com a cabeça, se deitando ao lado do loiro que logo o abraçou, e também retribuiu o abraço do mesmo, como sempre aquele loiro dos olhos azuis sempre dormia em seus braços, e sempre era ele que o acalmava em seus sonhos.

XxX

Ta bom, o dia todo só pra ele e não sabia o que fazer, o que ele podia fazer?Poderia treinar, mas, com aquela barriga estaria fora de questão, então, resolveu fazer alguns exercícios de grávida que sasuke havia recomendado a ele, nesses meses o moreno andou pesquisando em livros esses tipos de exercícios, alimentação e etc. ta bom faria aqueles movimentos que os livros mostravam só para passar o tempo, não poderia fazer seu treinamento ninja com aquela barriga enorme, as vezes se imaginava correndo mas, logo afastava esse pensamento de sua cabeça, e continuava a fazer aqueles exercícios que julgava serem básicos.

XxX

Neji estava furioso no escritório do Hokage, como ele pode deixar acumular tanto trabalho daquele jeito? Tinha documentos que só podia ter a assinatura dele, sentou-se na cadeira que tinha na sala e bateu com força sua cabeça na mesa, a porta se entreabriu revelando o moreno de olhos negros e de pele pálida, o conselheiro permaneceu com a cabeça na mesa, não precisava encarar para saber quem era, o moreno deu uma leve risada ao ver como estava Neji naquela mesa.

Sasuke: problemas? –perguntou com os braços cruzados acima do peito.-

Neji: muitos! Tem trabalho demais acumulado aqui. –falou levantando a cabeça e pegando uma pasta cheia de papel. –

Sasuke apenas revirou seus olhos, e Neji pegou uma pasta recente de missões, olhou cada uma delas, e presumiu que as missões seriam todas para ANBU, olhou para o moreno que estava de frente para a mesa e entregou a pasta.

Neji: essas missões aqui estão mais para missões ANBU, espero que com as informações que estão ai sejam úteis para vocês.

Sasuke pegou a pasta e a abriu, lendo a primeira missão, logo fechou a pasta e se virou para sair do escritório, mas, logo parou ao ouvir Neji o chamando.

Neji: tome cuidado.

Sasuke: certo.

--\-\--

**Nyaaaaa espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo, eu achei que ficou uma porcaria, mas, espero que gostem. Como vocês podem ver, Sasuke sairá em missão, e agora?Como ficara o nosso querido e adorado, salve, salve Hokage-sama? Só no próximo capitulo, e por favor, continuem mandando reviews, são vocês que me dão motivação para escrever *-*. Bjos e Já ne.**


	4. O inesperado

**Yoooo!!!Estou eu aqui com mais um capitulo ;D. **

**Esse capitulo ficou curto né?Mas acho que o próximo será maior, EU ACHO!!*apanha* ta bom, voltando aqui, gomen pela demora, e tambem estou aqui para apresentar meus novos assistente, Deidara e Itachi.**

**Deidara: olá pessoas hun. 8D**

**Itachi: ¬¬**

**Fala algumacoisa Itachi O.o**

**Deidara: Ele ta nervosinho por causa de ontem.**

**Melhor eu nem saber ¬¬.**

4- _**o inesperado**_

Após sair do escritório, o moreno deu um longo suspiro, não sabia com quem deixar seu amado enquanto estará fora, o que tinha em mente era deixá-lo com o Kazekage do país do vento, mas, ficara receoso com a reação do loiro. Suspirou fundo novamente, e abriu a porta de sua casa, anunciando sua chegada, logo se deparou com seu marido lendo um livro de maternidade, ele ficava tão fofo, pensara sasuke que no mesmo instante, teve uma hemorragia nasal.

Sasuke: Na...Naruto?- perguntou o moreno contendo sua hemorragia nasal. –

O loiro abaixou o livro para poder encarar os orbes negros, com um sorriso doce em seus lábios, depois dessa, sasuke precisaria urgente de uma transfusão de sangue.

Naruto: chegou cedo hoje sasu-chan. – falou o loiro colocando o livro na mesinha de centro, se levantando devagar e com um pouco de dificuldades por causa de seu herdeiro (a).-

Aproximou-se do moreno dando-lhe um selinho, que fez corar,mas, conseguiu esconder sua face rubra do loiro, sasuke abaixou um pouco a cabeça, mas, logo a levantou para fitar os orbes azuis mar. Após alguns minutos, pôde-se ver coisas sendo jogadas na direção do moreno, que voavam pela janela, claro que sasuke não seria burro de deixar ser atingido pelos móveis, o loiro chorava desesperadamente e o moreno o abraçava tentando conter de todas as formas a fúria de seu dobe.

Naruto: mas...sasuke...- falou entre soluços. – não quero que você vá, nosso filho irá nascer daqui a alguns meses, eu quero que você esteja lá comigo, quando a hora dele nascer chegar.

Logo o moreno sentiu uma dor em seu peito, um aperto em deixar seu loiro sozinho em meio aos seus últimos meses de gravidez, ele também vai querer estar lá, naquele momento especial, ajustou-se poucos centímetros e beijou-o na testa, o abraçando forte.

Sasuke: não se preocupe, estarei do seu lado nesse dia. Enquanto eu estiver fora, você ficara com o Kazekage do país do vento, você estando com ele, ficarei mais tranqüilo.

O loiro afirmou positivo com a cabeça, encerrando o choro, soltando um suspiro aliviado mas, ao mesmo tempo preocupante, com essa tal missão.

XxX

E lá estavam o Hokage e o Kazekage, se despedindo do Uchiha que partira em missão ANBU. Depois disso, na casa de Gaara, o mesmo perguntara a naruto, como ocorreu aquele problema que traria imensas felicidades.

Naruto: bem...nem eu sei como isso aconteceu, exatamente. –falou o loiro corando furiosamente com a pergunta do ruivo. –

Gaara nada disse, permaneceu serio e em silencio como de costume, cruzou os braços acima do peito, fechando os olhos logo em seguida, mas, logo seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela porta que se abriu bruscamente, revelando Temari e Kankuro que estavam espantados com a notícia e também por eles verem com seus próprios olhos, Kankuro caiu para trás ao ver Naruto, e Temari permaneceu em choque, olhando boquiaberta para o loiro que a olhava confuso.

Temari: é verdade mesmo...-balbuciou a loira. –

Kankuro já havia levantado mas, foi de encontro ao chão novamente, depois que avistou o loiro. Após a explicação do Gaara, a loira aproximou-se do loiro, colocando a mão sobre a barriga do mesmo, acariciando calmamente, sentindo a pequena vida se movimentar dentro do mesmo.

XxX

7 meses de gravidez, sim, e o loiro estava sentado em um sofá abanando-se, com um leque que temari lhe deu, Gaara adentrou a sala com uma bandeja em mãos, e usava roupas pesadas de inverno.

Gaara: eu lhe trouxe seu almoço. – falou o ruivo colocando a badeja sobre a mesinha de centro. –

Naruto: ai Gaara, ta calor, coloca o ar-condicionado no máximo 'ttebayoooo!!. –falou o loiro, se abanando com o leque. –

Gaara: aaahhh...Naruto, o Ar esta no máximo.

Naruto: então... Traga-me uma jarra de água, porque to morrendo de calor.

Na manhã seguinte, os três irmãos se preparavam para ir para Konoha, os irmãos ficariam com ele ate sasuke voltar da missão, ate algo realmente inesperado acontecer.

Temari: o que foi Naruto? –perguntou a loira preocupada. –

Naruto: vai nascer!–falou o loiro se contorcendo de dor, com as mãos sobre a barriga. –

**--/-/--**

**Bemmmmmmmmmmmmm**

**O próximo virá em breve, prometo, palavra de escoteiro n.n**

**Itachi: não faça promessas que você não possa cumprir**

**Ih ta de TPM hoje é?**

**Deidara: ele ta envocado porque eu não deixei ele ser o seme ontem.**

**O.o**

**Cara....eu não precisava saber disso ¬¬**

**Deidara: desculpa itachi-chan. *olinhos brilhando***

**Itachi e Deidara: *se pegando***

**Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh só porque meu namorado não ta aqui i.i, VÃO SE COMER EM OUTRO LUGAR!!!!**

**Até o próximo capitulo. n.n**


	5. Trabalho de parto?

**Yoooo!!!Estou eu aqui com mais um capitulo ;D. **

**Nyaaaaaaaa!!!! Ficou pequena de novo né?Que se dane u.u, melhor é a qualidade e não a quantidade*apanha*, enfim esse é o penúltimo capitulo, ainda colocarei um extra no 6° que será o ultimo.**

**Itachi: caraca vcê não para de enrolar **

**Cala a boca você esta errado**

**Deidara: não fala assim com ele hn.**

**Cala a boca vc tbm que eu posso fazer você sofrerem Muahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!**

**Deidara e Itachi: medinho dela**

5- _**trabalho de parto**_

Ta bom, apesar de todos os três irmão estavam em pânico (até o Gaara =O), tiveram que literalmente voar para Konoha. Naruto usou o Oiroke no jutsu para se disfarçar, e facilitar o parto, os enfermeiros estavam desesperados procurando um médico, até Kankuro desmaiar de novo e ser levado para a emergência. Sasuke tinha voltado cedo da missão do que o previsto, entrou o quarto quase derrubando a porta, igual a um cavalo de rodeio.

Sasuke: NARUTO!!!-gritou o moreno, se aproximando da cama e pegando na mão do loiro. –

Naruto: PORQUE DEMOROU TANTO UCHIHA-BAKA?!-gritava o loiro apertando a mão do moreno. –

Até sasuke ficou com medo naquele momento, na verdade, ate Gaara fico com medo e resolveu ir ver seu irmão na emergência. O loiro gritava de dor, enquanto os enfermeiros procuravam um medico pra fazer o parto, mas, sem sucesso, ate Gaara ter a idéia de mandarem chamar Sakura que era uma ninja medica, e por coincidência estava na sala de espera com os outros. Ao chegar no quarto, à rosada tentava de todo o jeito acalmar o loiro.

Naruto: COMO VOCÊ QUER QUE EU ME ACALME COM ESSA DOR INFERNAL?!

Sakura: PORQUE TEM QUE FICAR CALMO!!

O loiro gritara mais uma vez, deixando a rosada mais nervosa ainda.

Sakura: TA BOM!Vamos logo fazer esse parto!-falou erguendo as mangas e prendendo o cabelo. –

Sakura, ergue a parte da roupa que cobri os joelhos, deixando melhor a visão.

Sakura: AAAAAHHHHH!!!JA TO VENDO A CABEÇA!!!

Sasuke estava mais nervoso do que antes, o loiro fazia força, apertando mais a mão do moreno que estava quase pedindo arrego.

Sakura: isso! Continua, já estou vendo os ombros.

Logo um choro pode ser ouvido no quarto, sim , o herdeiro (a), havia nascido, sasuke pegou a pequena criança em seus braços, olhando aquela pequena vida em seus braços, ate o loiro gritar novamente e a rosada olhar novamente para lugar de antes.

Sakura: São gêmeos!!

Mais uma vez a força se repetiu, e novamente aquele choro envolveu o quarto, uma lagrima de felicidade escorria pela face do loiro, ele não teve um herdeiro, ele tivera DOIS herdeiros. Dois lindos bebês abençoados.

XxX

Já no quarto do hospital, o loiro segurava em seus braços um menino de orbes negros e cabelos igualmente negros, já havia desfeito seu jutsu, e ao seu lado estará o moreno segurando em seus braços, uma menina loira dos olhos azuis. Batidas na porta podem ser ouvidas, que logo foi aberta revelando seus companheiros.

Ino: ai que bebezinhos mais lindos! –falou a loira ao ver as crianças no colo de seus pais. –

Temari: qual será o nome deles?

Naruto e sasuke se entreolharam e sorriram um para o outro.

Sasuke: ela se chamara...Yuuki.

Naruto: e ele se chamara...Kisame.

**--/-/--**

**Voltei è.é**

**Acham que eu vou deixar vocês facilmente? Nunca!**

**Itachi: será que nós já podemos ir pra casa?**

**Pombas...cala a boca, esta em horário de serviço, se me enxer muito o saco, mando você vestir, vestidinho cor-de-rosa, ainda por cima rosa shok u.u**

**Deidara: ele ficaria uma graça**

**E tu fica quieto ai tbm sua loira de farmácia!!!**

**Deidara: o que deu nela?**

**Itachi deve ser a TPM.**


	6. Uma nova geração

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, que pena ç.ç**

6-_**Uma nova geração**_

_**(epílogo)**_

Ambos estavam sentados no sofá, brigando pelo controle, uma loira de olhos azuis e um moreno de cabelos negros e olhos negros, puxavam o controle para o lado oposto ao outro, sem sucesso de um largar, ate que o controle vôo para o chão da sala, e ambos se olharam e pularam para cima do controle, agora rolavam pelo chão para ver quem ficava com o controle, o loiro que estará na cozinha ajudando o moreno a preparar o almoço, ouviram os gritos dos dois, ambos correram para a sala, encontrando seus dois filhos quase matando por causa do controle da televisão, os pais das "crianças" se aproximaram delas e as separaram, estavam decepcionados com eles, tinham 16 anos na cara e brigavam por uma coisa banal daquelas.

Sasuke: esta bem, qual o motivo da briga?-se pronunciara encerrando o bate-boca entre os dois, segurando Yuuki pelos braços. –

Yuuki: eu queria assistir meu programa favorito, mas, o Kisame tomou controle de mim!!!

Kisame: mentira! Eu que estava assistindo primeiro, e ela pegou o controle da minha mão e mudou de canal na minha cara. – rebateu mas não podia mexer seus braços, porque o loiro o segurava firmemente. –

Yuuki: para de menti seu mentiroso.

E a briga foi prolongada ate o final da tarde, quando ambos os garotos já adormeceram nos braços dos pais, ambos os levaram para os quartos e os colocaram na cama, onde dormiam tranquilamente, e ambos olhavam aqueles dois anjos na porta enquanto esta estava sendo fechada pelo loiro.

Naruto: esses dois...

Sasuke: são umas comedias certo? –completou o moreno abraçando o loiro pela cintura. –

Naruto: sim...e são nossos filhos.

Sasuke: quer tentar fazer mais um? –cochichou maliciosamente no ouvido do loiro que corou furiosamente. –

Naruto: TEME!!!!

**Fim**

**É isso ai povo, é o fim :D**

**Ta bom....sei que esse epilogo ficou Curto, mas deixa quieto.**

**Itachi: curto?! Isso ta horrivel!!!**

**Para de me criticar Ò.ó**

**Deidara: ele ta puto de novo ¬¬**

**Pelo que agora ? Ó.ò**

**Deidara: fiquei soprando no ouvido dele ontem a noite n.n**

**Itachi: ¬¬**

**Deidara: que foi ?Ó.ò**

**Nada ¬¬**

**Bom povo ate a próxima, e leiam a minha próxima fic Konoha High School * apanha***

**Itachi: que com certeza deve estar uma porcaria ¬¬**

**Ò.ó**


End file.
